Another Lily and James Story
by The International Thrifter
Summary: Rated PG13 for future chapters. When Lily and James meet they think that they'll be just friends, but their future says something different. Some actiony stuff. Some humor. L/J and some others.
1. The Letters

Yet Another Lily and James Story  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only doing all of these once so read them! I do not own most of the characters and the setting. I own the plot and some characters, basically anything you don't recognize.  
  
Plot: Like the title says, it's yet another Lily and James story. Lily and James meet, they start out as friends, could it be more? The overcome obstacles together and some other stuff  
  
Spoilers: I hope none. I'm going to try and link all the things we already know together and make a really cool fic. But I have to add something of my own in it, you'll find out what it is this chapter. How long I'm going to carry this on for I don't know. Probably until Lily and James's tragic night.  
  
Other Notes: This is my first Lily and James fic that I do on my own. My other story I co-write with my friend, I should really convert that onto my other account that is for me and two of my friends but that would acquire lots of effort so just ignore it. Points of view will change so be prepared for almost anything. I'm going to try really hard on this and hopefully I'll like the end result. I leave for Europe on June 19th and come back July 10th so don't expect any posts between that time. Please review and tell me what you think. I might put suggestions in the story. Also, I would appreciate it if you told other people about it. Thank you for reading this now enjoy the story.  
  
~*Lady of Magic*~  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
Lily Evans is a pretty average girl…. On the outside. She is a bit over average height, has long, red, naturally wavy hair, but she has amazing green eyes that she loves most about herself. Now as for her personality, that's a different story. She loves to read, mostly fantasy about magic. She doesn't have much of an interest of dating boys. She loves pulling pranks and is very smart. Her parents are so proud of her. She is always involved. She plays flute and guitar(AN: I'm putting too much of me in her, but that's ok.) and is in choir. Her choir and band instructors tell her she has a great talent for music. All Lily ever wanted was to have a bit of adventure. Like in the books she reads. What she most desperately wanted was to be a witch.  
  
Lily's older sister Petunia was very mean to her. Some people thought it was because she was jealous of Lily. Lily had lots of friends(only some were very good) and was usually happy(not to mention hyper) But on the other hand, Petunia only had three best friends. She was picked on more than Lily and didn't get as much praise from their parents. Petunia seemed to not mind, but she knew deep down that she did. She just didn't want to admit it, and in her whole life she never did.  
  
One fine summer morning Lily woke up to what she thought would be just another normal birthday. But she was very wrong. She just lied in bed for about 20 minutes. When she finally decided to get up, she changed into her bathing suit(she was going to have a pool party at her house for her birthday and have her friends spend the night) and put some shorts over it. I wonder when Petunia will be leaving today. I think she said she was going over Lisa's house around noon. That'll be good, that party doesn't start till 2:00. Perfect. Lily thought. When she was done with her normal morning routine, she went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she noticed everyone else was up. "Good morning, Lily! Sleep well?" her mother asked. "Morning mum. I slept quite well actually," she responded. "That's good. Are you ready for today?" Her father said. "I am, but the question is, are you and mum?" she said. Her parents just laughed.  
  
"Petunia, what time are you leaving at again? I don't remember what time you said," she asked her sister. "I'll be gone at noon but I don't know what time I'll be coming back," Petunia responded a bit rudely. "Right," Lily said.  
  
"Lily, dear, would you mind getting the post? I'm a bit tied up with breakfast. Don't forget the paper for your father," he mother said. "Yes mum, I'll be right back," she said. She got back out of her chair and went outside to get the post and the newspaper. She got the newspaper first then she grabbed the post and looked through it. There's some junk mail, a letter from her grandmother, and …..a letter for Lily? Lily hardly ever got any letters. She was so eager to open it she had to restrain herself from running into the house. When she got in, she set the paper down in front of her father who said 'thank you' when she did, set the other letters down on the counter and sat down in a chair and started to open her letter. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had to strain herself very much from not squealing with delight after reading that. She read on.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later tan July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. She was squealing with delight and everyone was staring at her. Her father was the first to speak up, "Lily, what is it? What does that letter say?" Lily couldn't answer so se handed him the letter and her mother came over and the both read it.  
  
"Oh Lily, your a witch! We're so proud! This is so wonderful!" her mother ran over to her and hugged her as did her father. Petunia then picked up the letter and looked at it in disgust. I always knew she was a freak she thought.  
  
(AN: ok, here's the part I had to add in) Her mother looked at her father and he nodded. They seemed to have been thinking the same thing. Finally her mother said, "Girls, your father and I have a confession to make. I'm a witch and he's a wizard. We never told you because both of our blood is known to have squibs and we didn't want to raise you magically then you find out that you had no magic. Petunia is a perfect example. She didn't get a letter 3 years ago which means she's a squib."  
  
Petunia looked murderous. Lily knew that she was highly upset but she herself couldn't have been happier. Petunia was probably miserable now. Serves her right! Lily thought.  
  
"I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU ALL!!! I HATE YOU!! ALL OF YOU!!!" Petunia roared and then ran up to her room. "Petunia, wait!" her mother called after her but a door could be heard slamming and it was probably locked. "She'll come to her senses soon dear, don't worry," her father reassured her.  
  
Lily suddenly asked, "What's a squib?" Her parents turned their attention over to her. Her father said, "A witch or wizard who can't perform magic. Holy Cricket! We have so much to teach you!"  
  
They all went back into the kitchen and while her mother finished breakfast her father started explaining things to her. She couldn't wait to enter Diagon Alley just to get a taste of the Wizarding World before Hogwarts.  
  
~What was happening at the Potter residence while  
  
all this was going on? Let's find out, shall we?~  
  
James Potter was not just any other wizard boy. Only he didn't know it. There were a few things about him that he himself didn't know. But you'll find all that out later. His father was an Auror(AN: not sure on the spelling, don't feel like going to get volume 4 of the bible either) and his mother was a homemaker. They had quite a lot of money and lived in a mansion. But James was NOT a poor little rich boy. His best friend, Sirius Black, would agree. They were always playing pranks on people.  
  
James awoke like any other day. He got dressed, yatta, yatta. When he went downstairs to breakfast he saw that two owls were awaiting him. He recognized one as Sirius's. I'll go see what Sirius's reply was first. Then I'll see what the other one is. James thought. He untied the letter on Sirius's owl and read it. It said:  
  
James,  
  
Great to here from ya! My mum said that I can spend the last week of summer at your house. Guess what!! I got my letter this morning. Did you? Well write me back and then we can start to plan what we're going to do.  
  
Later,  
  
Sirius  
  
COOL! He's going to Hogwarts, that has to be what the other owl brought me! James thought excitedly. He went over to the other owl and surely, it had a letter accepting him into Hogwarts. "YES!!!!!!" he screamed. He knew he would get into Hogwarts but to actually know he was going made it so much better.  
  
His mother came into the kitchen just then. "James, what are you yelling for?" she asked him. "I got my letter mum!! And Sirius said that he could stay at the end of summer and that he got his letter, too," he told her. "That's wonderful. Owl Sirius back asking him if he can go to Diagon Alley with tomorrow. Then you two and his mother and I can plan everything out," she said.  
  
So James went and wrote his letter to Sirius and got a reply saying that he could meet them. Now what am I going to do until 2:00 tomorrow? Oh, well, I'll think of something. James thought.  
  
And that ends chapter one. Please review! I really do love it when people do, it gives me a reason to continue. Spread the word to your friends or anyone really! It is highly appreciated.  
  
~*Lady of Magic*~ 


	2. The Slumber Party and the Dinner Party

﻿I'm back from my trip around Europe and I'm ready to write more. Bad news, the moniter at my  
Mom's house is messed up so I can't see a thing I'm doing while I'm on the computer. I'm at   
my dad's house right now and I'm using notepad cos for some reason I can't acess the   
Microsoft Word. So, here ya go:  
  
Lily sat eating her breakfast when a question came into her head. "Dad, when are we going   
to Diagon Alley?" she asked.  
"Well I would have liked to take you today to get you an owl for your birthday, but   
since you have that party until 1:00 tomorrow, I guess we'll leave at 2:00," he replied.   
(AN: pay attention to little details, they could come in handy)  
"Me? Have an owl?! This is too cool!!!," Lily thought. She was hoping she would run into  
some people there so she wouldn't be alone at Hogwarts. Or maybe meet some people on the   
Hogwarts Express.(AN: yes, her father did explain that to her, too)  
When Lily was finished with breakfast it was 11:30. "Yes! Only two hours until people   
start coming and only half an hour until Petunia leaves," Lily was only inviting her 4 best   
friends. Their names are Theresa, Annie, Rachelle, and Mara.(AN: GAH! I hate this girl named   
Mara but I based them on some of my best friends' middle names, one of them happens to be   
Mara, oh well. Hey! I think I'll call her sometime today.) They were all Lily's age and two   
of them didn't go to her school. All of them were very close though. Lily decided to go and   
get everything ready and sure enough in a half hour, Petunia was leaving. She calmed down to   
the point where she would at least let her father drive her to her friend, Chelsea's house.  
Before Lily knew it 2:30 had come. To her non-surprise, Annie was the first one to come.   
She only lived right down the street. They went upstairs and put Annie's stuff in Lily's   
room and they started to talk when Theresa came up. Then they all started to talk when   
Rachelle and Mara(AN: the ones who don't go to their school and live in a different city)   
showed up together.   
"OK, since we're all here, and it appears we all have our bathing suits on, let's go   
see if the pool is ready," Lily said. They all went out of her room and downstairs to find   
that Lily's mum was already outside checking the pool and cleaning it out a bit.  
"Is the pool ready, mum?" Lily asked.  
"Just about. What do you girls want for dinner when the time comes? We have hot dogs   
and hamburgers that I can grill and we can also make some chips," she said. (AN: chips to   
Brits, which are French Fries to Americans) Everyone nodded and so Mrs. Evans went inside   
to go get towels for the girls.  
They had fun in the pool and they played games. They ate dinner and cake and ice-cream. (AN: What did Lily wish when she blew out her candles? I'm not telling you, that'll be my secret and then you'll eventually find out! MWAHAHAHA) Later on they watched movies and then the decided to play another game.  
"Who wants to play another game?" Annie asked everyone. Everyone did.  
"OK, so, who wants to play truth or dare?" Annie asked again. Everyone did, again.  
"Who will go first?" Theresa asked.  
"MEEE!!!! I want to, please?" Mara said.  
"OK, Mara, you can go first," Lily said.  
Mara looked around at all the girls choosing her victim. Finally, she said, "Rachelle,   
truth or dare?" she said.  
Rachelle thought about it a moment and then said, "Dare."  
"I dare you, to go next door and play ding-dong-ditch," Mara said. The she added, "And   
we'll all hide in Lily's bushes so we'll know if you do it or not!"  
"OK," Rachelle said. So they all went outside and hid in the bushes except for Rachelle.   
She went up to the door, rang the doorbell, heard some people moving around, and ran to   
hide in Lily's bushes. It was a good thing it was 10:00 and dark because if it wasn't they   
might have been spotted. When the person next-door went back inside, the girls went back in   
quietly and once the were in they burst out laughing.  
So they continued to play truth or dare until they finally decided to go to sleep at   
midnight. They would have stayed up later but they still wanted to be able to wake up and   
do stuff in the morning. They ended up not actually falling asleep until 1:30 because they   
stayed up talking.  
In the morning they got up and got dressed. Soon after that her mum got up and started   
to make them breakfast. They were sitting around the table talking(AN: don't girls do that   
a lot at sleepovers? I find that my friends and I do) when Rachelle seemed to be staring at   
something. Lily noticed this and realized what she was staring at.  
"Rachelle, did you get one, too?" Lily whispered to her. Rachelle just shook her head.   
"Come on, let's go in the living room and talk for a bit," Lily said and they both went   
into the living room.  
"So are you a muggle-born, Lily?" Rachelle asked her. Lily shook her head and explained   
what her parents told her the previous morning. "And what about you?" Lily questioned.  
"Well, my mum admitted that she was a witch yesterday morning. My dad was a bit mad   
that he never told her but he's over it now. So I guess that makes me half and half,"   
Rachelle explained.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Evans shouted while setting food on the table. Before going   
back into the kitchen Lily asked Rachelle something, "Ask your parents if you can come to   
Diagon Alley with me today."  
"Alright, but I think my mum will want to come with us," Rachelle answered. "That's OK,"  
Lily said, "Your mum is cool."  
So they ate breakfast and had some more fun until 1:00 and people started leaving.   
Rachelle's mum was last which was good. Rachelle asked and like she said, her mum wanted to   
come. So they went to Diagon Alley by Floo-powder(AN: I'm skipping the part on how they   
learn, that's just a waste) and found themselves in a pub.  
"Is this it?" Lily asked. "No, this is just The Leaky Cauldron. We could have entered   
it more directly but we wanted to show you this place. Let's go out back so we can show you   
how to get in," said Mrs. Jones.(AN: Rachelle's mum) So they went out back and entered   
Diagon Alley.  
(AN: aren't you wondering about Jamsie boy? Well if you aren't your gonna have to read about  
his day which is pretty interesting...)  
James sat in his room that day planning out his prank. His parents were having a dinner   
party that night. That meant that he had to have dinner in his room because there was just   
enough room to include all the guests. But that was OK by James. That just made him seem all  
the more innocent by the guests. He knew he might get in trouble by his parents but he   
really didn't care. They wouldn't cancel his plans with Sirius tomorrow, he knew they   
wouldn't.  
First he went through his stash to see what he had to work with. He had dungbombs,   
itching powder, horribly flavored sweets, fake blood, fart candies, false hillbilly teeth,   
and a few other things. He started to plot things in his head when suddenly, it came to him.   
He would put itching powder in all the napkins so when they opened them up it would get all   
over them. Then he would fill up a whole lot of water balloons and cover them with   
levitation powder so they would fly across the room and burst above everyone's heads,   
except his parents. He was going to crush up the candy and put it in the food while the   
house elves were making it and while they weren't looking. He figured that would be enough,   
for a prank, he didn't want to get into too much trouble.  
While he was planning this, he father came into his room. James looked up from his desk,  
"What is it, dad?" he said.  
"James, I have something I want to give you," he gave James the last thing he had expected,   
an Invisibility Cloak, "Now son, my father gave this to me. It's been in the family for   
years. From father to son, father to son, father to son, and so on. Use it well," he said   
and gave him a wink.  
James just smiled and went back to his work when his father left the room. So while   
James was getting everything ready and set up, guests had arrived when he was nearly   
finished. Everything was set up and James was ready for everything to start. He went up to   
his room and waited until dinner started.  
He finally heard the bell signaling dinner when he ran downstairs and went to where he   
hid the water balloons. Everyone unfolded their napkins and the itching powder went all   
over themselves but they couldn't see it. The food was brought out. After a while people   
started passing gas. James had to really hold in the laughter as people were farting and   
itching themselves. Dessert was being eaten when James decided to let out the water   
balloons. By the end of dinner, everyone was soaked in water, itching, and farting. James   
ran up to his room after setting out the water balloons so his parents wouldn't see him.  
He knew they'd come anyway. He was right. There was a knock on his door about 15 minutes   
after he heard the last person leave. He opened the door and....  
  
CLIFFY!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!!!! I left you people with a cliffhanger, I am truely evil. I hate   
them but I'm running short on time so I have to do this. Please forgive me!!!!!  
  
~*Lady of Magic*~ 


End file.
